The life after
by Vampiczech
Summary: After the last light good ending! Artyom has enough of military service so he'll quit. He decides to find a little dark one but it doesn't turn to be a good idea.
1. Fall out

In 2040, six years after the victory above the Red Line which tried to take over D6, Moscow is still not habitable and most likely as Chernobyl it never will be. Moscow remains to be radioactive ruins which are way too dangerous for human to enter it.

Humans still remain living inside tunnels of the Moscow metro which developed into a modern complex of underground city, more comfortable for people and not so dark that even children could enter the tunnels to explore them and provide them something like an outside environment where they used to play on the surface.

The dark ones learned to live on the surface as it was their natural environment because they were gaining life energy from the radiation. Artyom said once that the dark ones were next step in evolution of human. They were descendants, their sons and daughters.

Speaking about sons and daughters, Artyom had become father during last six years. With Anna, the daughter of Miller, he had 5 years old son named Pavel (coincidence?). The little boy was proud of his dad because he was the one who saved their home and who set a peace with the dark ones. Artyom was now 26 and he became mature on his mental side.

After adventures and horrors experienced when he was 20, he realized that his life would be very miserable and poor if he followed Miller's steps. Miller was veteran who didn't know anything else than war and Artyom was looking up to him as to Hunter. Artyom remembered about his adventures with Miller and compared it with a time spent with the little dark one.

Soon he found out that the little dark one was something philosophers call "tabula rasa", which means taintless soul without any behavior predisposition. One thing was sure. Artyom was still young and the little dark one reminded him of his childhood full of happiness. He wanted to quit all the military service and go to find and see the little dark one again.

He wanted to know how he grew up and whether he would remember him still and that he promised to return back once. Artyom had enough, he didn't want to wait. It was time to see the little dark one again!

"Daddy! Daddy!" tiny shouting sounded loudly and Artyom immediately opened his eyes, being blinded by the light of his room where he was lying on the bed. He looked to his side and spotted his son Pavel. Artyom rose himself up on the bed and grabbed Pavel under his shoulders, putting him on his lap.

"Pavel, where is your mom?" Artyom asked the little boy who grabbed his nose.

"Say that again, daddy!"

"Pavel, where is your bob?" he repeated as his nose was squeezed in grasp of his son. He started to laugh and Artyom smiled.

"Artyom? Pavel! There you are!" Anna said and peeked inside Artyom's room as she saw Pavel sitting on his lap, "Pavel, you just can't wait for your dad to come himself, right?" Anna said and took Pavel by his hand while he climbed down Artyom's lap, "Sorry, Artyom. He's eager to play with you…"

"Nah, it's fine. At least I won't sleep all day like I used to before I joined rangers." Artyom said, rubbing his eyes. Anna knelt down to Pavel's eye level.

"Pavel, go to the playground and play with others. I want to talk to your dad." She said and smiled at the little one.

"Uhm… ok…" Pavel reluctantly said and ran out of the room. Anna sat next to Artyom on his berth and rubbed his hair.

"What's up with you, bunny?" Anna said and used handle that Artyom hated.

"Anna, you know how I hate that word." He answered.

"I know I'm just testing what is up with you." She said.

"I am not able to get enough energy from sleep. All the time I sleep I get woken up by something or I wake up with headaches…" Artyom said.

"And what about nightmares?" She asked.

"They no longer bother me. Since I've got redemption by the dark ones, I am free of nightmares."

"Hmm, I know what your problem is. You're not like my dad." She grinned.

"A-Anna?! What do you mean?!"

"You are so predictable! I can see that you aren't so into battles like you used to be!"

"Anna I really-" Artyom said but was cut off as Anna attacked him with kiss so she started making out with him on his berth.

"I love rebels! That's why I love you so much!" Anna said, being on top as Artyom let himself being used by Anna, but then he rolled her on bed so she was on the bottom.

"Sorry, sweetie. I think we should take this seriously." Artyom said and kissed Anna once more before he stood up from the berth.

"I need to find dark ones." He said.

"Dark ones? They weren't seen for ages. How do you want to find them?" Anne asked.

"I have to complete my mission which expects me now. Then I need you to give me a hand in convincing your dad to let me out for a while." As Artyom said that, Anna stood up and punched him at face.

"Have you gone crazy or what?! You want to seek dark ones on the surface which is still highly radioactive. For how long?! You have not enough filters!" Anna shouted. Artyom wiped his nose and saw some blood on his hand.

Anna turned with her back towards Artyom. He just smiled, went behind her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly under her breasts.

"Anna…" Artyom said smoothly.

"Is it… because of the little dark one?" She asked.

"It is kind of complicated…" Artyom said and Anna flinched off his embrace.

"What is so complicated? Artyom for some reason you are not who you used to be!" Anna started again.

"That is because I am older."

"And what does it matter? Age is only a number!"

"You were right…"

"Right? About what?"

"I want to quit the military sh*t."

"You… really? Artyom you can't be serious, can you? You spent so much energy and effort to get this far and now you just want to quit?!" Anna told him off, Artyom just remained cold as an iceberg.

"Mhm… pretty much so."

"I can't believe what I hear! I remember why I chose to be with you! You were beast eager to fight for a respect between rangers! You have gained many rewards and achievements for all your deeds! There is your son who looks up to you like you used to look up to Hunter! You want to throw it all away and quit just like that?!"

"Yes… have you finished?"

"I wish you were just another mutant so I could kill you…"

"Look, Anna. That night in quarantine when we had sex, I thought you liked my personality, not only the fact that I was soldier."

"Artyom I do but, you just want to quit so suddenly and I don't understand…"

"You cannot understand. Don't be mad at me that I say it, but you are from Miller's blood and militarism is heritable in your bloodline so it's natural for you hard to understand."

"So… I am the bad one here, right?"

"No, but I am asking you one thing. Do you like me as a person?"

"Artyom you are such a prick…"

"Answer me! Do you like me if I take this uniform off?" Artyom started to take off his army gear.

"I will not listen to this!" Anna said and was about to leave when Artyom grabbed her hand, "Let me go, Artyom!"

"Not unless you'll answer my question!" Artyom made a mistake. Anna smacked Artyom so hard that he fell to the floor, "F*ck!" he said as he banged his head against the sink while falling down.

"Go to you f*cking little dark one if you like him so much, you wimp! Pavel needs a man who doesn't give up and I need him too!" Anna said, leaving the door open so other rangers saw Artyom in his underwear.

"Hey, Artyom! Nice pants!" said one of them and others laughed. Artyom quickly shut the door and prepared himself for the upcoming mission.


	2. Time to quit

"Artyom! Behind you!" One rookie warned Artyom as a mutant wanted to jump on him from the top of building. Artyom looked back but it was too late to avoid him. The mutant jumped down and Artyom got grounded, "Artyom!" the rookie shouted. Artyom tried to battle the mutant with his knife but it wasn't as easy as before.

The mutant got shot by the rookie so it rather ran away. Artyom tried to get himself up on foot but couldn't.

"Ah… my leg. Adam, give me a hand, boy." Artyom said as the rookie Adam helped Artyom up.

"Hey, Artyom? What's with your leg?" Adam asked.

"I think mutants are getting too aggressive. He broke my leg!"

"I'll help you out to the nearest station. You cannot continue in mission like this."

"Adam, are you sure no help is needed?"

"Hah! What can be so hard on planting few explosives around?" Adam snickered.

"Eh, fine then! Be careful! I shall watch you from here with my Volt driver!" Artyom said. Adam made his way around the station on the surface and looked for potential holes in the ground which might have led into the tunnels. His task was to plant explosives in holes around the station to prevent mutants getting inside metro.

Artyom watched Adam carefully and every time there was some mutant about to attack him, he used his Volt driver and killed the mutant. Adam had everything done quickly and soon returned to Artyom.

"Thanks for the aid! Time to blow up that sh*t!" Adam said and helped Artyom on his feet. He held his arm around neck and walked with him to the entrance of a station vestibule. Soon he sat down with Artyom who was leaning to the metal door. The trigger to the explosives was activated and soon most of the ground around lowered down as it blocked ways to the metro.

"Adam?" Artyom asked.

"Hmm?" Adam looked at Artyom who stared at the landscape leaving smoke.

"What is it like for you to be ranger?" Artyom said and Adam smiled.

"Artyom I can't believe I got between rangers! I always wanted to be ranger since I was little! Also I have heard how you saved metro from the Red line! That inspired me to join and help to defend metro!"

"I see… well Adam, you are into this like I was when I looked up to the ranger named Hunter. No doubt that you're gonna be great soldier!"

"I do maximum for it!"

"Do so, you might be luckier than I am, boy."

"What do you mean, Artyom?"

"If something doesn't change your life during your adventures, your mind will stay clear and focused on your job."

"Still don't understand…"

"Well. As that mutant maimed me, my mind wasn't clear and concentrated to kill him. To tell you the truth, you might look up to me because I saved our metro six years ago, but I hesitated at last moment…"

"What? You had doubts?"

"I was like you. I lived with only conviction that I will stay soldier forever, but then I came across something that reminded me off my childhood and that war sucks…"

"Wow… Hearing this from somebody who saved the metro is strange!"

"This was my last mission. I'm quitting…" Artyom finished.

The same message was directed to Miller as Artyom stood in the commander's office.

"Artyom, you cannot be serious!" Miller exclaimed.

"I told you he wants to quit, dad." Anna said.

"Don't you start, Anna. Artyom! You're not gonna quit just because you want." Miller growled.

"What's the matter, Miller? Why do you let others quit and only I have to stay?" Artyom asked.

"You are not the others! Artyom! We need men like you! Think before you leave this office because people will start to hate you!" Miller shouted.

"I know, Miller. Anna gave me a warm up." Artyom added calmly.

"You little worm! There is still your son!" Anna was about to rush in Artyom as Miller stopped her from his wheelchair.

"Alright Artyom… we should be smart guys. Let's start from the beginning. Why do you want to end your career so suddenly?" Miller asked.

"I'm just having enough of constant battles. The only fun I have are battles and once I experienced adventures with little dark one, he reminded me of what is important."

"I see. I never liked the dark ones. It looks like you are blinded." Miller said.

"No, Miller. Believe me that it's you who is blinded."

"Artyom! Repeat that and I will make sure that you'll get in jail!" Miller growled.

"I think I said enough. Good bye Anna, have a nice day Miller." Artyom said and left the office.

"Damn it! So stubborn he is!" Miller grumbled.

"He is possessed by those dark ones. We should act." Anna added.

"You mean to attack the dark ones? But we have set up the truce!"

"Was it for something, dad? They made Artyom to doubt about his duty. You've lost great soldier and why? Only because he is related to them."

"You are right, Anna. I can't afford to lose Artyom. If he wants to find dark ones, he gets himself in danger of being irradiated."

"I know dad, and I don't want to lose him as a father of our child either."

"I understand, Anna. I just can't see any other way than only attacking them. However, if I try to attack the dark ones, Artyom might start to grow hate against rangers, against us…" Anna smiled as he said that.

"Let's try it this way. Once Artyom finishes what he needs and comes back home, we shall get rid of the dark ones once and forever. Artyom will not know and what he doesn't know, that will not hurt him." Anna said and Miller sighed.

Artyom was dressing himself in civil clothes while he packed his other stuff in luggage ready to return to the Exhibition. Taking off ranger gear was complicated and painful especially when Artyom's leg was bandaged in gypsum. Somehow he managed to stuff both legs in his trousers, after all the painful groans he made, he was about to leave, supporting himself with crutches he got from medical bay.

"So you're about to leave, huh?" familiar voice he heard later revealed Adam coming from the right side of the doorway. Artyom got bag on his back and started with hobbling himself out of the room.

"What do you need, Adam?" Artyom asked.

"Come on, Artyom. My body hurts as I see you carrying that luggage and bag. Let me help you." Adam said and Artyom accepted his help. Adam took the luggage and took a walk with Artyom towards the Polis railway.

"Aren't you going to miss it?"

"Miss what?" Artyom asked.

"The adventures. I think we would be a good team, you know!"

"How old are you, Adam?"

"I'm 19."

"Take my advice, Adam. You're mature man and can decide yourself. Quit like I did before you'll get hurt worse than I or you'll get killed. Life of ranger isn't easy."

"But-"

"Thanks for helping me out with all that stuff. I'll take it from here. If you're gonna stay with rangers, be careful about yourself." Artyom finished and left Adam standing there.

Artyom's next steps were leading towards the metro which would take him back to the Exhibition. One thing Artyom had in plan was taking rest with that leg. Then he wanted to buy some filters once he gets well and some suit to survive on the surface since his gear was left in Polis.

Finally he got home and to his room. It remained untouched since his travels.

"Artyom? Is that you, my boy?" Alex aka Sukhoi said when Artyom watched his room.

"S-Sukhoi?" Artyom turned behind.

"Artyom! My boy!" Sukhoi ran to Artyom and hugged him. Artyom did the same and hugged him back.


	3. Adventure

One week after Artyom resigned on being ranger, he used time to rest in his long time not habited room. Sukhoi told Artyom that his room remained untouched for all six years. Artyom trusted it because everything stood on its place, especially all his pictures on the wall. Artyom was about to go to buy some filters. Good he spared some ammo from missions so he could buy stuff.

He went to the markets in Exhibition and watched what could be useful except for filters.

"50 filters?! Man, are you some rich man?!"

"No, just a former ranger. Thanks." Artyom said and bought filters for 1000 military-grade rounds. His next steps were leading towards the merchant with clothes. He needed to buy suit that would provide him some protection against radiation.

"Ah! Artyom! Haven't seen you for a while in Exhibition! How's your leg by the way?" the merchant asked.

"I'm fine, Yuri. But I am not here forever, you know. Just visiting." Artyom said.

"Snap, I thought we could go on a drink, you know? Hey, Artyom, can I ask you something?"

"Go on." Artyom said and the merchant led Artyom to approach him.

"Is it true that you left rangers?"

"Huh, how come that you know?"

"Nothing passes by my ears! Plus I've heard you from that guy over there." He said and pointed at the other merchant who Artyom bought filters from.

"Well, yeah. I just had enough."

"Right. It can suck sometimes. Well what you need by the way?"

"I want that armor behind you."

"That one? Artyom how much ammo have you got?"

"Enough to pay you. How much you want?"

"Well, 500 rounds?" the merchant said and Artyom spilled the ammo on table. He got his suit, which was exactly only some armor similar to what rangers had. Artyom dressed himself up in the new armor once he got home.

"There is no point of return, Artyom…" Artyom told himself and grabbed his weapon he got from armory. He went towards the office of Sukhoi to say goodbye. The office was open. Artyom was coming towards it, nobody was around so it was a good time to talk to Sukhoi.

"Sukhoi," Artyom said and Sukhoi raised his head from the papers.

"A-Artyom. That uniform, you are-"

"Leaving again?" Artyom sighed, "Yes."

"What is making you to leave, Artyom? You just came back and recovered from broken leg. Why don't you spend some time here with us? Are you returning back to Polis?"

"It's complicated… ah I don't know where to start."

"Just try it."

"I have something to deal with. Outside on the surface."

"Artyom, being outside on the surface is dangerous. You know it, right?"

"That's why I was preparing myself."

"I can see that. What you expect from your journey?"

"I am waiting for the dark ones to come back. I have been waiting for six years and I can't wait."

"The dark ones? Artyom, you are connected to them, right?"

"Yes."

"I always knew that the dark ones are important. They are our descendants and you can talk to them. Artyom, is there some particular cause with dark ones that you cannot wait?" Artyom hesitated, not sure what to say, "I know you since you've been little kid. I am your step-father. You know you can tell me everything." Sukhoi added. Artyom took a deep breath and sighed.

"I… I kind of miss the little dark one…" Artyom mumbled. Sukhoi smiled and stood up from his chair, putting one of his hands on Artyom's head.

"You were never into killing anything which was foreign to you, Artyom. I see you haven't changed since that time." Artyom put Sukhoi's hand away.

"I didn't mean it like-"

"No, Artyom. I know you didn't. I am just glad that you aren't soldier who only says that we should annihilate the dark ones because they are different. You made friend from the little dark one. Didn't you?" Artyom nodded as Sukhoi asked and then left towards the exit of his office.

"Artyom I… I just want you to remember that not depending on what you do, I am proud of being your step-father. Good luck up there, my boy." Sukhoi said and left the room. Artyom was not bounded by anything to go. His next stop was the surface. He was never above his home station though. He has seen most of Moscow during his adventures but never was above his home station.

However, Artyom had a clear plan how to find the little dark one. He knew that the little dark one will no longer be as little as he was six years so there was time for him to grow up. Also he believed that the little dark one is still connected to him and that he can communicate with him on far distances.

Artyom also relied on his instinct. If the connection still worked. He believed that the intuition will bring him to the little dark one. The weather was fine at the beginning but soon as his way through Moscow didn't seem to bring any clues where the dark one could be. Artyom was starting to be desperate. Through three days and nights he travelled from one station to another.

The only thing that changed was that he spent all his ammo on filters and other ammo to his gun. He was becoming poor and yet he didn't find the little dark one. He was tired, hungry and he continued on his journey. His way crossed also Fascists and Bandits which didn't ease the job for him. One day, there was a snow storm above Moscow and Artyom was fatigued the way he needed to kneel.

He knelt in the snow and held both of his forearms with arms crossed.

"L-Little dark one… where are you…?" Artyom looked down at the ground avoiding snow falling at his mask.

"No, Artyom… you have to shape up! He can't be far!" Artyom looked in front of himself and stood up again. He was decided to continue even the weather was about to kill him. The visibility was at zero percent so each step of Artyom meant certain death of falling somewhere. Suddenly he saw some silhouette in front of himself.

"The dark ones…?!" Artyom thought so he started to run.

"Those have got to be the dark ones! I found them!" Artyom was glad so he ran towards it. His euphoria was broken as he found himself being shot in the stomach. The shots were coming right from the silhouette. Artyom was forced to kneel down and hold his bleeding stomach. As he lied on the ground, he watched the silhouette approaching him and it drew figure of a Fascist.

"Gute nacht, Arschloch!" the Fascist said and stomped on Artyom's head. He fell in unconsciousness while everything around him went black.

Few hours later, his eyelids slowly opened and eyes focused on the tunnel area which was illuminated only by a nearby fire. His eyes made his head tilt to the fire and saw group of Fascists sitting nearby it. Artyom found himself tied up to the tunnel wall.

"Where… where am I…" Artyom said hoarsely. The Fascists noticed it.

"Hey! He's coming to himself!" one of them said. All of them came to Artyom.

"Hmm! Ok… why did you take me here?" Artyom said as he struggled.

"Well, we'll get rid of you, don't worry. We just found out that you had some things that will provide us some support in metro and that will please Herr Obersturmbannführer!"

"Oh… yeah? Still not getting why I do have to be tied up, AH!" Artyom said as one of the Nazis touched his wound.

"No worries, Junge. I'm just asking you, do you mind us taking your stuff away?" the Nazi said and pulled out dagger, pressing it against Artyom's neck. Artyom kicked him off and others started to punch him in the stomach.

The Nazi stood up and ran towards Artyom.

"Die in the name of the Fourth Reich!" He shouted and wanted to stab Artyom in his neck. Suddenly giant burst in the tunnel gate made all the Fascists fly away.

"Was ist los?!" One of the Fascists shouted. Artyom's vision was becoming blurry because his stomach was continuously dropping blood. The only thing he could register was time slowing and fast movements through the tunnels. He saw blurry high dark silhouettes and that one of them stood in front of him. Was it a dark one? He couldn't tell.

His eyes closed again before he could find out and so he passed out.


	4. Dark ones found

Artyom was still unavailable after experiencing major injury caused by a Fascist soldier. What was happening didn't make sense. He was saved but he passed out before he could fully confirm that dark ones were those who saved him. He was starting to come to himself but he woke up in some other place than he remembered. He woke up in some station.

"Did I die?" Artyom asked silently.

"No, you're pretty much alive." Some woman's voice sounded from the other part of room.

"Hm? And aren't you lying to me?" Artyom asked as he tried to sit up on the bed, "Ouch! F*ck!" he growled as he held the painful stomach, "Okay… seems I am very much alive!" Artyom said and the woman giggled.

"Can I ask you something?" Artyom asked.

"Sure. Depends if I can answer."

"I don't know you but please… how did you find me and… what happened?"

"I've been coming through the tunnels to find some ammo that I could sell in shops. Then I saw the white light and some quick dark beings rushing through back and forth…"

"Wait… dark beings?!"

"Yes… but I don't know much more. Time got slower in that moment but once I unfroze, I entered the part of the tunnel where I found you. There were Fascist soldiers massacred and you were badly hurt."

"You weren't afraid of me being Nazi?"

"Nah, I saw your injury so only beasts like Fascists could be able to do this…"

"Tell me, who are you?"

"I? You don't need to know me. You need to recover and then leave."

"Wait! Will you at least tell me where the tunnel was?!"

"You'll find your way. Don't worry…" She said and left.

"Strange…" Artyom was even more curious than he was before. He was that close to the dark ones and yet so far from them and there was no doubt that Artyom will find them soon. There was no time to waste. Artyom was maybe badly hurt but he couldn't rest now. He stood up from the bed, barely standing because he still held his wound.

"F*ck! This will feel so good in the morning…" he groaned at the pain. Artyom walked out of the room, going through the station. There weren't many people in there but for sure there were some shops. However, he hoped that there will be some filters and masks near the place he died.

"Leaving so soon? Well, be careful out there!" the gate keeper snickered. As soon as Artyom left the station, the gate closed behind him. It was dark but fortunately he could breathe at least. He was told by the woman that he will know where to go. So he was going only to use his instincts.

It didn't take long and Artyom's vision suddenly started doing something strange to him. Everything he saw was becoming blue and warmer places were green.

"This vision… I remember it!" Artyom said, his pace accelerated and he moved around the corner. The blue vision disappeared and he saw the dim camp fire on the rails.

"So, this is where the dark ones saved me…" Artyom said and came to the camp fire. He saw bodies of Fascists which had some masks and filters, "Well this might be useful!" he said and grabbed some of filters with mask. He also took some shotguns they had. Artyom was now fully equipped to go on his merry way.

Once he had everything, he walked up to the gate control ready to open the tunnel door which led to the surface, assuming that the dark ones should be nearby. Before he pulled the lever, sudden wave of nausea came to him and he quickly knelt down. Violent spasm was causing a muscle contractions in his lungs and he started to vomit blood.

It hurt him bad. He never vomited so painfully. As quick as it started, it stopped. Artyom breathed deeply and then stood up.

"My lungs… what is happening to me? Could it be the radioactivity…?" Artyom asked himself but the fact that he could be irradiated was freaking him out. He rather didn't think of it and put his mask on. The gate was opening and Artyom went outside on the surface. He took a deep breath through his filter and wasn't quite sure where to go.

"I need some sign…" he closed his eyes but then opened them, "Yes! The crater!" he thought. He knew that crater after the explosion was their former home but it was still their home after that. He found there the little dark one so why wouldn't they be there? Artyom was so sure they would be there.

And so his next steps were leading towards the crater which was made by him when he served rangers. His efforts finally paid him back when he discovered the crater.

"Finally… finally I found it!" Artyom cheered and it almost sounded like a weep. His joy was disrupted when he heard a growl and a demon was on top of one building.

"Oh sh*t!" Artyom shouted and started shooting at the demon. Reaction of the demon was that he flew down to Artyom, grabbed him in his claws and flew above the crater.

"Damn! What a height!" he shouted. He punched the demon in his belly until the demon didn't have enough and let him fall, "That was so f*cking bad idea! I have to do something before I crush at the bottom!" Artyom said but nothing came to his mind. This was his end. He didn't have a parachute. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact.

Artyom was now ready to die but something unexpected happened. The time got slower and he wondered why does it take so long to die. He opened his eyes and impossible became reality.

"We have a visitor…" echoing whisper sounded in Artyom's ears as he gazed at a dark one whose arms were spread controlling the time around Artyom. Artyom couldn't believe it. He found the dark ones! Other dark ones started to lurk out of the caves and surround Artyom who landed softly to the ground. Soon he was surrounded by many the dark ones.

"I did it… I found you… I… I…" Artyom couldn't find any suitable words and as he gazed up in the faces of dark ones above him, he fell unconscious again. Back in Polis, Miller got a report about situations in metro.

"Well, this is interesting, Adam." Miller said.

"What is it, sir?"

"It's most likely about Artyom."

"Artyom?! Is he ok?"

"I'm not sure, but according to this report from the Forbidden station, Fascists were nearby and attacked some stranger with many filters. The only stranger around could be only Artyom."

"Oh. Ok, then… but what makes you think that, sir?"

"Some habitant of that station was around and she registered dark and fast beings rushing through that tunnel, killing Fascists."

"The dark ones?" Adam asked and Miller nodded, "So you think that the dark ones gave Artyom clue where to find them?"

"Artyom certainly found them already! I will send you on a mission…"

"Mission? To save Artyom?"

"Yes."

"But sir, if Artyom is still alive only thanks to dark ones, why would he need help?"

"Boy, you need to know that dark ones have strong influence on mind of people. You are younger than Artyom so you can't know, but he has been touched by the dark ones when he was a child. He made connection between them and problem is, that he cannot focus on his duty while he still has dark ones on his mind. Do you understand?"

"So, you think that Artyom is controlled by them?"

"Yes, he is. He left my daughter, my grandson, he left us, the Spartans."

"But Miller… what can I do against the dark ones? I mean, I am still rookie!"

"You won't have to do anything. We will just send you in our helicopter above the lair of dark ones where Artyom should be and you will plant explosives there. Artyom will try to stop you but that is the plan. Bring Artyom out and then explode those life errors…"

"Right… I'll be on my way…"

Adam left the office and Miller felt proud of his plan. He was sure that it will work and Artyom will come back at rangers as there will be no dark ones messing with his mind.

However, Artyom was not under influence of the dark ones at all. His mind was totally free, there only was some desire to know more about the dark ones. Artyom was remaining unconscious after finding them but unfortunately none of them knew that this will not end up well for no side, not for Artyom, not for Miller, not for the Dark ones.


	5. Long time no see

"He's alive…"

"He mustn't die…"

"He deserves answers…"

All these whispers that Artyom knew sounded all around him. His eyes opened, breathing was still heavy but as he focused he saw clearly as the dark ones kneel around his body. One hovering his hand above Artyom's body, other one holding his forehead.

"What are you doing to me…" Artyom asked. His answer was not answered for a while.

"His name is Artyom… he saved our ruler, Tenebras." Artyom still could hear their thoughts.

"Artyom is purple here. He was outside for too long…" the other dark one said as his hovering hand stopped above Artyom's lungs.

"Little dark one… please… I need to see the little dark one!" Artyom pleaded to those dark ones. They didn't seem to understand at first but then they stopped with examining him and looked at each other.

"He needs to see Tenebras." One of the dark ones said. The other one stood up and vanished for their ruler. Artyom was waiting and he started to feel that filter works no more so he needed to swap it for a new one. He tried to sit up with his painful stomach and reach for his bag where he contained filters. As he pulled out a new one, dark one grabbed his arm and rolled up the sleeve of his armor.

"You are purple…" the dark one whispered and revealed part of Artyom's body that was decaying due to irradiation. The flesh of his was becoming necrotic and it was falling off. Artyom got startled. He flinched off, examining his necrotic arm with a lot of concern.

"No… this can't be happening!" Artyom was getting in hysteria.

"Artyom?" familiar voice of Artyom's past sounded as a dark one appeared next to him from nowhere. It was the little dark one but he was no longer little. He grew up but still it was him because he wasn't as tall as other dark ones.

"Little dark one… is that you?" Artyom asked.

"Artyom, I am so sorry that I wasn't there to see you… unfortunately it's too late for you. You're purple…"

"What the hell does the purple mean?!" Artyom exclaimed.

"Purple is a color of corruption. You are not adapted on living outside, such as me not being adapted on living underground. Do you remember?"

"Heh… you want to tell me that I am irradiated?!" Artyom chuckled with a sign of desperation in it.

"You can't stay. We aren't able to help you as long as you stay here. We don't know your body… I am sorry…"

"That is all?! I came through all the pain and irradiation just for realizing that you have become ruler of dark ones and that you can't help me?! Is that it?!" Artyom growled but the little dark one, now named as Tenebras, placed hand on Artyom's head to repeat his memories with him. Artyom saw all the adventures again and it didn't help him.

"Why… little dark one?"

"Because I always considered you as my friend. If I still remember, you were the first one who found me and the first one who saved me from dying in the underground. I trusted you, Artyom."

"I was not coming for the old memories… I wanted to know what changed when you were gone. I wanted to see how you grew up, whether you have forgotten about me, I wanted to talk to a friend… everything around me is only militaristic…" Artyom sighed, his sadness increasing the way that Tenebras could sense it.

"Artyom… please don't show me weakness…" Tenebras said and grabbed Artyom's hand.

"Everything lost sense in last few years. Maybe I've got son, but his mother loves only the soldier that I used to be. I want to stop this never ending cycle of waking up in the underground, not sure whether it's night or day. All the battles that I came through made me tired and I still remembered how you reminded me of what is important in life…"

"So you've changed everything radically, Artyom? You haven't got much time with being purple like that… and you want to tell me that you did all this just because you wanted to see me?"

"No… I wouldn't be that idiot…" Artyom said and crossed his arms around Tenebras' back.

"Artyom what are you…"

"It's hard to be sad, little dark one. I had to push my feelings back because I was forced to stay strong. I have enough of being strong. I need more than just seeing a friend…" Artyom said, his wrap around Tenebras was strong and Tenebras wasn't quite sure how to react.

"Artyom…" Tenebras started. Artyom paid attention while hugging him and Tenebras hugged him back, "I have missed you as well… there was much to do so I couldn't see you. We were building colonies, expanding clan and I was made the ruler… I wished to see you as well but I couldn't… I'm glad to see you here, even when it's late for you, friend."

Everything became silent. Tenebras and Artyom were left alone but after few minutes of silence, both of them heard whispers.

"Impending doom approaches!" dark ones whispered all around the colony.

"Artyom… you have to leave!" Tenebras said.

"What? What happens?!" Artyom asked. As he finished, he heard helicopters. Artyom was forced to run out of the cave and saw the ranger helicopter above the crater, a ladder leading to the ground and Adam planting bomb.

"Adam!" Artyom shouted. Adam turned behind.

"Artyom! Come! I'm taking you back to the safety!" Adam shouted and waved at him.

"Adam! Defuse that bomb! Now!"

"Sorry, Artyom! I can't!" Adam said and Artyom started to run towards him but on the half way he felt another wave of spasm coming through his lungs.

"F*ck!" Artyom shouted, he knelt down, took his mask off and started to vomit blood.

"Artyom! The mask!"

"No! Artyom!" Tenebras though and ran towards Artyom to help him.

"Not so fast, dark one!" Adam said and took his revolver, pointing at Tenebras and shooting two shots at him.

"Noo!" Artyom watched how Tenebras was shot and even he couldn't breathe, he wanted to shout. Before he noticed anything, Adam had taken him under his belly and carried him over his shoulder.

"You'll be fine, Artyom. They won't mess you up anymore."

"Monsters…! Traitors…!" Artyom said hoarsely, losing his consciousness due to a lack of air. Adam grabbed the ladder and was pulled up to the helicopter.

"Ar-Artyom… I cannot… let you go!" Tenebras thought and tried to reach for Artyom who was up in the helicopter. Tenebras was injured, lying helplessly on the ground. Artyom was transported into D6 to the hospital sector and the colony of dark ones blew up once again.

Once doctors in the hospital took care of Artyom, he was incapacitated of his will and put in jail, being tied up to a bed. He rested on a bed in a dark room but it didn't look well for him. Dark ones were most likely destroyed, Artyom was captured and had to deal with Miller, Adam and Anna. How will all this end?


	6. End of game

Artyom was still captured in a jail but now got a visit. It was Adam.

"Hey, Artyom, buddy! How are you holding up?" he asked. No response came from Artyom. He just stared at the ceiling above him and then finally opened his mouth.

"Leave me alone, Adam…" he grumbled.

"Artyom… I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault, I was just listening to orders…"

"Yes, you were listening to orders but you could have refused."

"Are you… mad at me, Artyom?" Adam asked but Artyom didn't answer, "Artyom, listen… I was always looking up at you. You were my idol so that's why I did all that. I am just following your steps…"

"Oh, really? Then soon you will regret, believe me! You will regret but this time the dark ones will not forgive you. Not you, not even rangers because they are all f*cking dead!" Artyom growled.

"Don't be so hard on your fan, Artyom…" Miller said as he entered.

"Miller… you are such a d*ckhead! How could you go so far?!"

"I just wanted to free you of their curse. You were under their influence, Artyom."

"If the dark ones are dead, I can assure you that I am no more under their influence! All the military stuff sucks and you are proof of an army jerk with green brain!"

"That wasn't nice, Artyom. I remember how you and I discovered D6 and set it up. We came through a lot together, boy."

"Yes. If I was wiser I should have shot your head off in that elevator."

"I'm sorry that you see it like this. I thought you would forgive me because you will die sooner or later thanks to your cancer."

"I can never forgive you. I wanted to be free of all military sh*t and you just couldn't accept it."

"Because you were dear to me, like a son. You were good in your job."

"And here we go again! The same words I heard from your daughter. You just liked the soldier I used to be. It wasn't me as a person! I'm tired, Miller. I'm tired of army, of life, of everything… just go away and let me die here…" Artyom said and Miller sighed.

"Maybe you are right. But unfortunately for you, I can't let you be just yet. Anna wants to have last word with you as well." Miller said and left with Adam. Artyom tried to punch the wall and shouted.

"F*ck! This is so f*cked!" he growled.

"Artyom, calm down…"

"What? That voice… but how?" Artyom asked because the voice that called him belonged to Tenebras. However, he wasn't sure how could the dark one survive such an explosion. Tenebras formed himself in visible form next to Artyom's bed.

"I'm here, Artyom. No need to be worried of being lonely." He said and knelt down to his bed.

"Little one… but how could you survive?"

"You all forget about our abilities to move swiftly. Everyone cleared the colony and ran away. Each one of us survived in health, but I can't say the same about you…" he said and Artyom sighed heavily.

"I don't know why it all had to go so wrong… I know I'm gonna die soon, but still… I want justice!" Artyom said and Tenebras handed him revolver, "Where did you get it?!"

"You want justice? Go for it, Artyom. You taught me how to get revenge!" Tenebras said and started untying Artyom's shackles. Artyom was free but he had plan.

"Thanks for help!" he said.

"What you're waiting for, Artyom? Go!"

"I have a plan! Now vanish but stay with me!"

"I will, Artyom." Tenebras said and made himself invisible. Soon Anna with Miller and Adam entered the room. Artyom was still in bed, but his revolver was hidden under the blanket.

"Well, Artyom. I told you that it was bad idea…" Anna said and stood in front of the cell.

"Are you gonna give me a lecture? It wouldn't surprise me, though…"

"Calm down… I just wanted you to know, that I still love you, but like I said before… Pavel needs man."

"So you're corrupting his brain with military sh*t, huh?"

"What do you know about it?!"

"Antoine de-Saint Exupery once wrote a book named The Little prince. It was about the fact that child isn't adult. It has fantasy so we shouldn't teach it adult habits but let them play and explore the world… that's how children learn."

"Well, that is nice idea, Artyom. I might think of it once you'll be dead. Now I have to go, Artyom… I'm sorry it had to end up like this. I'll always love you…" Anna said.

"Yes… I'm sorry that it had to end up like this…" Artyom said. Anna's gaze went in surprise as she, Adam and Miller saw how Artyom suddenly got up from the bed with revolver. Everything got in slow motion. Miller and Adam couldn't register how fast things were happening. Artyom triggered his revolver, supported himself by kneeling on the ground and shot first Miller, then quickly Adam.

Both of them were shot in forehead. Anna which was standing between them was only watching and couldn't do nothing than just stand and expect when Artyom will shoot her. Artyom was having aim on Anna, his face showing clear fury. Anna froze on the place and both, Artyom and her were watching each other.

"Go on, Artyom! She's the last one!" Tenebras told him. Artyom was decided to shoot her but at the same time he couldn't do it. His gun slowly went down.

"Anna…" Artyom said, Anna was shaking on the place, "Get out of my sight…" he finished. Anna ran out and Artyom dropped the gun.

"Artyom, why didn't you kill her?" Tenebras asked.

"There is still my son… and I think Anna will take lesson how to treat him…" Artyom said and supported himself with arms. He puked another amount of blood on the floor.

"Artyom!"

"Little one… I… I don't want to die here… please, take me on the surface…" Artyom said and collapsed on the floor. Tenebras agreed and took Artyom in his both arms like Artyom did when he saved the little dark one. Tenebras used his ability to travel in the speed of light so they were not spotted during the travel on the surface.

Tenebras laid Artyom in the snow on a random place in Moscow and gave him a mask so he could breathe for a while.

"Thank you… for everything…" Artyom said. His eyes were already closed. It was obvious that his time is up.

"Artyom? How does it feel to die?" Tenebras asked.

"It feels… better now with the mask. Everything is less painful…" Artyom smiled.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't do more to save you." Tenebras said but Artyom smiled still.

"It's fine… I just don't know why you came to see me dying in the jail…"

"Because I consider you as a friend, Artyom. I wanted to be with you for those last moments before you leave…"

"You're a good boy and ruler as well. I was glad to be your friend. I think everything I had to do to get off this cycle is done. It's time to rest…"

"Good bye, Artyom. It was good to be friend with you." After Tenebras said that, Artyom was dying with smile on his face. Tenebras was watching his colors how they all faded away as a heat of Artyom's body. Few minutes passed away as Tenebras knelt in the snow and looked down at Artyom. Before he left, he revealed Artyom's face that was hidden under the mask.

Tenebras could see the smile he had on his face and he dared to touch Artyom's face since he couldn't touch before. That was the last thing Tenebras did. He put the mask on Artyom's face back and left.

Artyom managed to escape priceless life of living in the underground and constant fighting. The only positive he found was Tenebras as the little dark one who showed him the important things of life and brought him joy in life. Life in Russia was never easy and Artyom was glad when it was over.


End file.
